


Flowering

by methylviolet10b



Series: Family Genius [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distraction leads to storytelling which leads to distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 221b tag for Family Genius, so if you haven't read that one, you might not want to read this one. In addition, double bonus points if you can identify the episode referenced in this story. ;-) I'll tell you in the end notes.

“So did you find anything interesting?” Sherlock asked idly as John carefully stitched up the knife-slash on Sherlock’s upper thigh. “You were rather late in responding to my texts.” Unspoken, but heard all the same, were other words: _concern_ and _interest_ and _curiosity_.

John hesitated a moment too long before answering. “Just an old police call-box.” His hands remained rock-steady as he set another stitch, but his voice sounded flat. Other words floated in the air: _guilt_ and _confusion_ and _regret._

Sherlock’s muscles tensed under John’s hands. “Really?” He cocked his head, grey eyes oddly intent. “Strange place to find one.”

“Mm-hm.”

“My great-uncle Charles used to tell a story about a magic one, in fact,” Sherlock went on after a moment. “A magical police call-box, that was bigger on the inside than on the outside, that could travel anywhere, piloted by a madman in a cricketing outfit. A very nice genius of a madman, actually, who helped save my great-aunt Ann when they were still engaged.”

John froze, every muscle in his body locking except for his eyes, which riveted themselves to Sherlock’s face. “Really?”

“Yes. My great-aunt claimed she’d never truly been in danger. But she never denied the rest of it.”

“Really.” John slowly smiled. “My aunt Jo used to tell me similar stories about a police call-box..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The episode in question is Black Orchid, which is why this fic is titled what it is. ;-)


End file.
